Switch
by Coreyyy
Summary: Harry and Draco both agree to switch lives, to see what the other one goes through, and its worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Switch**

_**Chapter 1**_

"…**I solemnly swear I am up to no good," The brunette tapped his map, and looked at it, spotting a certain black dot walking around on the map, he eyed it curiously and said "Mischief managed…" **

**The brunette walked to the Boys bathroom, spotting the blonde looking in a mirror his teeth rubbed together, making a crunching sound. The blonde boy noticed the noise behind him and turned to face the brunette. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked towards him. **

"**Potter…" The blonde hissed,**

"**What are you doing in here, Malfoy?"**

"**None of your business,"**

"**It is if I'm asking,"**

"**And I'm telling you, it's NONE of your business," The blonde said, pushing Harry toward the door,**

"**Malfoy! Stop it!" Harry said, shoving Draco off him,**

"**You don't get it do you? You can't seem to keep your nose out of my life, Potter,"**

"**Because you're always causing mischief! You call yourself superior, I don't see it,"**

"**You wouldn't know Potter; this isn't your life,"**

"**I'd be able to handle it,"**

"**I'd like to see you try, golden boy,"**

"**Deal, I'll agree to spend a month living your life, if you agree to spend a month in mine,"**

"**Polyjuice potion can only make us switch for a few hours, Potter,"**

"**False, there's another Polyjuice potion that Hermione and I discovered recently, it can last for a month," Harry corrected him,**

"**Whatever, nerd, can we just get on with this?" Draco tapped his foot impatiently, with his arms folded.**

"**Yeah, yeah, go get me a cauldron from the dungeons, a stick, cups, and the Polyjuice ingredients, don't waste time," The brunette pushed the impatient blonde toward the door, he made his way to the Entrance Hall, and walked through the corridor to the dungeons. Luckily, the door was unlocked and Snape wasn't in there, which of course was a surprise for the blonde. He hurried down to the potion cabinets and grabbed a few ingredients for the potion. He reached the boys bathroom with the ingredients, Harry snatched it from him and placed it on the ground, Harry sat in front of the cauldron with his legs crossed, he mixed the potion together.**

"**Some of your hair will help," Harry said,**

**Draco nodded, and flinched slightly as he pulled out a strand of his hair. Harry tipped it into a cup and placed it in front of him. Harry pulled out a strand of his hair, and tipped it in the cup with the potion, he handed it to Draco who looked at it in disgust. They both raised their glasses and drank.**

**Harry felt himself forming into Draco and it didn't feel weird at all. He shut his eyes and looked into the mirror, he was Malfoy, and Malfoy was Harry.**

"**The problem is I still sound like me,"**

"**Your voice needs to be a bit deeper, and I need to sound more like a girl," Harry chuckled,**

"**Shut it!" Malfoy nudged him hard,**

"**Okay, so, you're me, and I'm you, lets not forget that, but hey, I'm so going to prove you wrong, you won't be able to handle my life," Harry smiled,**

"**Don't smile like that! You're meant to smirk, Potter," Draco placed his hands on his hips,**

"**Fine," Harry frowned,**

"**Malfoy's don't smile, they smirk," **

**Harry smiled again,**

"**Stop it Potter!" Malfoy ordered,**

**Harry's smile grew wider,**

"**You're ruining my image!" Draco frowned,**

"**Yeah, yeah," Harry rolled his eyes, running his hand through his soft blonde hair,**

"**Don't touch my hair either, Potter!"**

"**Alright, alright, well, carry on as normal each day. Be nice to my friends, I'll meet you back here in a month," Harry waved to the brunette, and the brunette just nodded.**

**Harry walked into the Great Hall that following evening, as he saw himself sitting down at the Gryffindor table, he blinked, Draco actually seemed to be getting along with them quite well, even if he was just pretending, but Harry thought it was an accomplishment.**

"**Draco!" Pansy called out as she spotted him, The blonde looked over at Pansy, Harry felt disgusted as he looked at her. He walked over and sat next to her, she moved herself closer to him.**

**Malfoy felt the need to crack up laughing at him but that would only make Ron and Hermione give him odd looks. **

"**So Harry…" Malfoy turned to face Hermione, **

"**Yeah?" He asked, not looking interested,**

"**How's your exams going?" Hermione asked,**

"**Oh, great, Hermione," Malfoy nodded,**

"**What's up with your voice?" Ron asked,**

"**Sore throat!" Malfoy nodded, fisting at his chest**

"**Oh right," Ron nodded,**

"**Get off me!" The brunette looked over at the Slytherin table, Pansy was trying to come onto Harry. Malfoy faced Ron and Hermione looking pale.**

"**You alright mate?" Ron asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost," Ron waved his hand in front of Malfoy who laughed sarcastically. He straightened his tie and gulped.**

"**Excuseme," Malfoy said to Hermione and Ron, he walked out and waited for Harry. Harry managed to slip away from Pansy and headed for the entrance hall. **

"**How do you LIVE with that thing around?" Harry squeaked, as he approached Malfoy.**

**Malfoy snorted into laughter, **

"**Shut up!" Harry said, rolling his eyes,**

"**Just go with it, Potter, or can you not handle it?" Malfoy smirked,**

"**I can! You just… You just watch!" Harry said, pointing a finger at Malfoy,**

"**Gladly," Malfoy said, as he sat at the Gryffindor table, and piled food onto his plate.**

**He watched Harry over at the Slytherin table, who was trying to get along with Pansy, Draco smirked, Harry looked over at Malfoy, he rolled his eyes, Draco faced Ron and Hermione, smirking.**

"**You seem happy, Harry, what's got you in a good mood?" Hermione asked, curiously,**

"**Oh, uh, I'm not sure really, I just feel good today," Malfoy smirked, Hermione smiled**

"**Remember, we have Potions next, so I suggest you get your ingredients ready," Hermione said, Harry nodded, "Right,"**

**Malfoy waited by the door to the potions classroom, as he saw Harry walking over he nodded at Harry. **

"**So, how's your girlfriend?" Harry smirked, the blonde rolled his eyes.**

"**Shut it," The blonde shook his head in frustration, the brunette smirked, as he saw Snape he moved away. **

"**You're on time for once, Potter," Snape glared at him and walked into the classroom.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Malfoy sat at the front with Ron and Hermione and Harry sat at the back with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy wrote down things with his feather, as Snape bragged on about a new potion. Harry just yawned; he was quite enjoying the relaxing life of Draco Malfoy. **

**It was the Holidays soon, which meant he had a choice of staying at Hogwarts, or meeting Draco's Father, Lucius Malfoy. Harry wasn't keen on meeting Lucius, in fact he hated him as much as he hated Malfoy. Harry decided that he could handle Malfoy's life better, Harry packed his things that night, ready for the trip to the Malfoy's.**

**Harry arrived at the Malfoy's a day later, he carried his trunk to the house, and pushed open the door.**

"**Malfoy! You're finally home," Narcissa said, running to hug his son,**

"**It's just for the holidays, Mother," Harry nodded, Narcissa smiled delightedly.**

**Lucius turned to face Malfoy, **

"**Son," He nodded, Harry knew that look Lucius gave him, he was mad, either at him or something else. Harry wasn't quite sure, bu the could tell that he was furious.**

"**Father?" Harry asked,**

"**How was Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, **

"**Horrible, sir, I mean father," Harry shook his head and corrected himself,**

"**Why would it be horrible? You get to make fun of those Gryffindor geeks, I always used to do that when I was a kid. It was the greatest feeling in the world, boy, you shouldn't say it was horrible. Those Gryffindors don't know a thing or two about respect, I always say," **

"**Right, they don't father," Harry nodded, trying not to feel angry,**

"**Good lad, you're learning like a true Malfoy," Lucius patted him on the shoulder.**

"**Father, don't you think Potter deserves a bit more respect from us?"**

"**Codswallop, that Potter boy, just like his father. They disgust me, he always used to make a mockery of Severus, that James, good thing he's perished," Lucius spat,**

"**Spoken like a true Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically, Lucius grunted, he disappeared into the kitchen. Harry stopped smirking, so this is what the Malfoy's thought of the Potter's, they really were two different people, nothing could ever change that.**

**Harry searched the mansion for Malfoy's room; he walked up the spiral staircase, and dumped his trunk on the bed. The sheets were a silky green; Draco must have stolen one of the sheets from Hogwarts, because it looked exactly like Draco's sheets in the Slytherin dorms. Harry remembered going up there with Hermione, trying to stop them from pranking Gryffindor. Harry jumped as he saw Draco's owl perched on the windowsill, he was nothing like Hedwig. Harry looked at the nametag, "Bumper…" He said to himself, he patted him and he felt amazingly soft. Harry looked at the ceiling, dark green walls, they looked good. Slytherin banners hung from the top of the ceiling down to the floor. **

"**He really admires Slytherin," Harry said, looking surprised at half of the Slytherin things Draco had in his room. He spotted a few green lamps and lanterns, and a few goblets. Harry was curious; he searched in Draco's draws, but only found a few pierces of parchment that were old torn up essays. He searched some more, and found a few short letters, Harry decided to snoop.**

_**Voldemort, I am having trouble with deciding whether to become apart of your army. I may need a few days, or a week, thanks,**_

_**Malfoy.**_

**Harry screwed up the letter, and threw it in the bin, as he found another one he read on.**

_**Voldemort, **_

_**I am proud to have the dark mark, I feel glad to be the chosen one. Nothing can change my mind, **_

_**Malfoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Harry screwed up the parchment and threw it in the bin, he searched for more but found none. Harry and Draco had their differences, they never saw eye to eye, but Harry couldn't see why being a Death eater was so important. Harry looked down at his arm, he wondered if there was a way to get it off before he saw Draco again.**

**Draco was at the Dursley's, he had never known about the family life of Harry Potter, and this was his time to know. Draco walked upstairs with his trunk, he found Harry's room and on the bedside table was photos of his Mother and Father, Draco picked it up, they were both dancing in the frame. He placed it back down, and looked over at his owl Hedwig, she was snowy white, but she was nothing like Bumper. Draco dumped his trunk by the bed, he looked in Harry's closet, robes, shirts, ties, pants, and a tuxedo were all hanging up neatly. Draco shut the sliding door; he noticed how shabby Harry's room looked, compared to his. He sighed, and all of a sudden felt the touch of guilt.**

"**God potter… This is… just…" Draco couldn't finish, because he felt so speechless, he never knew Harry's life at the Dursley's was so ugly. **

"**Potter! Get down here," Vernon stomped at the bottom of the stairs, Dudley annoyingly thumped as loud and hard as he could on the bottom step. Draco walked out of the room, not wanting to know what Vernon wanted. **

"**Go clean up the kitchen," Draco didn't like taking orders, but he was in Harry's shoes, he was going to have to deal with it. He walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a brush and began scrubbing dirty dishes.**

"**I want that done by lunch," Vernon said with a grump. Draco rolled his eyes, and one by one he cleaned the disgusting untidy mess. Dudley had been constantly annoying Draco all day, asking questions about Hogwarts and magic.**

"**Look at meeee, I'm Harry Potter!" Dudley said, grabbing the wand off Draco and circling around the yard, he pointed the wand at Malfoy, **

"**Disappear!" Dudley said, "Stupid thing doesn't work!" Dudley complained shaking it angrily,**

"**You idiot, it doesn't work like that!" Draco snapped, running to grab it off Dudley.**

**They both fought over who should have the wand, Draco tugged at it tightly, pulling it toward him and making Dudley let go of his tight grasp of the wand.**

"**Magic, hmph!" Dudley turned his head with his chin up, and faced away from Malfoy. **

"**Snotty kids," Draco mumbled, Dudley evil eyed his brother, who ignored him and walked into the house.**

"**Daddy! Potter tried to put a spell on me with the wand!" He complained to Vernon,**

"**POTTER!" Vernon yelled furiously, Draco shut his eyes tight and flinched as he heard how loud Vernon sounded from a distance away.**

"**Maybe I'll get more dishes," Draco sarcastically said with excitement,**

**He walked over to Vernon, Dudley cowardly hid behind him. **

"**Scrub the kitchen floor as your punishment," Vernon pointed, Draco turned on his heal and walked to the kitchen, mimicking Vernon's voice under his breath.**

"**Scrub the kitchen floor he says, that fat lump of oaf!" Draco cursed under his breath the whole way to the kitchen, he was already worn out and felt like collapsing. He dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor and began scrubbing with a sponge and a cloth. Draco scrubbed until dinnertime. He wiped his forehead and sighed. **

"**Wonder how Potter's doing…" Draco mumbled to himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Harry heard Lucius call him from downstairs, he walked out of Draco's room and stood at the top of the stairs. **

"**We have a meeting with Voldemort's followers, tonight, for an hour, get your cloak on," Lucius said, Harry saw Lucius dressed in a black hooded cloak, and he looked very dark and disturbing. **

**Harry walked into Draco's room, and searched through his closet, **

**As he searched he found a black hooded cloak, he undressed himself and put it on, he walked out of the room and followed Lucius out of the house. It felt like it had already been a month for Harry, but it was just a long day. He apparated with Lucius to Knockturn Alley, and he followed Lucius into a small abandoned shabby building. Inside, were a circle of followers, standing and waiting, Candles were lit all over the place, Harry stepped into the circle with Lucius, and all of the followers joined hands. **

**They all let go after a minute, Lucius felt Voldemort around him, and Harry could feel it too, Voldemort could see something weird about the blonde boy standing next to Lucius, and then he just disappeared into thin air. Harry gulped, as he heard Voldemort inside his head saying "Harry…" **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Harry was tired and worn out from the long day he just had, he never knew how hard Draco Malfoy's life was until he actually stepped foot into it and lived it. Harry approached Draco's room, and took off the hooded cloak; he threw it in the closet, and shivered, feeling uneasy. **

**Harry undressed himself, and looked in the mirror at his body, well, Malfoy's pale body.**

"**Well done Malfoy," Harry thought to himself, not taking his eyes away from the body he was staring at. He shook his head, and felt awkward when he thought about it, but he couldn't help but notice how Malfoy had a six-pack, and he was dead skinny. Harry bit his lip, he knew it was wrong, but he hadn't wanked in several weeks after he broke up with Ginny Weasley. Harry felt desperate, and decided it was what he really needed, it was unfortunate that this wasn't his own body, but he had no other choice. Harry moved his hand down his chest, and slowly toward his manhood, he grabbed his penis. Harry gasped at how big it actually felt, he looked down into his boxers and his jaw dropped. **

"**Malfoy… do you wank a lot or what?" Harry said, looking surprised, but he looked away and began to move his hand slowly up and down his penis. Harry leaned his head back on the pillow, and shut his eyes as he began to please himself repeatedly. Harry moaned softly as he came in the bed, he breathed heavily after he had finished, and moved his hand away. **

**He cleaned up the mess with his wand, and in a few minutes, he had finally drifted off to sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**Draco was looking at himself in the mirror that following evening, he was tired and had a long day just like Harry. He looked at his body, as he undressed himself and noticed how tanned his skin tone looked. Draco looked down at his manhood, and smirked, trying not to laugh at how tiny he thought Harry's penis actually was, but it wasn't that tiny compared to his. **

**Draco pleasured himself for at least an hour, and it felt wrong but amazingly good, he finally fell asleep a few minutes later, sinking into his wet dreams mode, and he was dreaming about one person in particular, and he couldn't believe it. **

**Days passed, and weeks passed, and it had finally been a month for Harry and Draco.**

**Once they were both back at the castle, Draco ran to the boys bathroom, his hair was going back to normal as he ran back to the boys bathroom. He waited for Harry, and as Harry showed up, he still looked like Draco, but then transformed into Harry again.**

**They both shaked each others hands, "Okay, truce," They both said, giving each other one last hug before they set off for class. **

**Harry knew Voldemort wouldn't be able to reach him now and he felt safe. Harry didn't get rid of Draco's dark mark, but at least they both achieved one thing: Friendship. **

**Reviewss?**

**I actually wrote chapters. **


End file.
